Episode 27
Death Match is the 27th Round of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. Summary Ippo attempts another body blow, but is stopped again by Mashiba's elbow block. At Kamogawa's advise, Ippo tries to use his jabs, but is stopped by Mashiba's own. The positions are inverted, with Ippo against the ropes and Mashiba initiating his finishing pattern. Ippo, despite his pain, still utilises his right and is once again blocked by Mashiba. Ippo is now determined to keep hitting the elbow block with his right until one of them gives in. Mashiba, now annoyed by Ippo's perseverance, feints a flicker jab, but instead delivers a chopping right. Ippo is stunned and Mashiba tries to finish him, but in a dual exchange, Ippo hits Mashiba's elbow again while receiving a hit to the face. After the exchange, Mashiba is unable to keep his left arm up, therefore becomes unable to use his hitman style. Seeing the opportunity, Ippo charges at him. After the damage inflicted by Ippo's consecutive strikes, Mashiba becomes unable to use his flicker jab, due to the pain in his left arm. Realising that he was the winner of the exchange, Ippo quickly rushes in and delivers combinations of body blows to Mashiba's body. As Ippo dominates the fight, Mashiba begins to lose control of his legs. Determined to finish the fight, Ippo goes on the attack, but suddenly starts suffering from the damage he has received. Despite this he manages to keep standing and trade blows with Mashiba. Ippo clearly has the upper hand as Mashiba is on shaky legs. Mashiba catches Ippo with a clinch, but the latter gets away ready to strike when the bell rings. Both fighters go to their corners as they tell themselves how they will win the fight. In Mashiba's corner, his second tells him to use his feet and distance himself from Ippo. Kamogawa on the other corner notices that Ippo's fists are bleeding, and realising that he can not convince him to stop (as he is using Miyata as an example of someone who bet his career for the tournament), advises his boxer on how to win the fight by taking the minimum amount of damage to the injured hand. As the second round begins, both fighters begin to exchange blows, with Ippo dominating once again. Mashiba's sistser, unable to watch the beating her brother is receiving, walks out of the Kourakuen Hall, but is soon stopped by her brother's boss who convinces her to cheer for him as they re-enter the hall. Ippo, who has outclassed Mashiba, is ready to finish the fight, but the latter begins to remember his sister and the reasons he has for fighting. Despite the massive pain from the damage in his left arm, he is able to once again switch to the hitman style. Confident that Mashiba will not be able to use his left arm, and that the hitman is only a "bluff", Ippo advances intending to finish the fight, but is extremely surprised when he receives a flicker jab to the face. Mashiba, despite the severe pain, manages a combination with both arms, finishing with a chopping right that sends Ippo down. As referee counts, notes to himself how strong Mashiba is, and begins to lose hope. However, upon noticing Mashiba's shaking legs, Ippo regains his confidence and stands up with much struggle after holding the ropes. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes